munsterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Munster Family
Bio The Munsters are an American family who live at 1313 Mockingbird Lane in the Los Angeles suburb of Mockingbird Heights, originating from the region of Transylvania in the country of Romania (“the old country”), well known for its legends of vampires and werewolves. The main family members are Herman and Lily Munster, their son Eddie, their niece Marilyn Munster and Lily’s father, Count Dracula, best known as “Grandpa.” Although they consider themselves a typical American family, the Munsters and their relatives resemble many of the classic movie monsters of film legend, namely Dracula, the Wolfman and the Frankenstein monster. This seems to be due to some sort of genetic quirk in the Dracula family tree line (which Herman is married into) that causes random members look like the classic movie monsters (vampires, werewolves, zombies, et al.) and inherit the physical traits of those creatures. For example: Grandpa is drawn to drinking blood, and Lester Dracula and Eddie have werewolf characteristics, such as howling at the moon. Other members include Gilbert, who has traits to live underwater, and Phantom, who has an excellent singing voice. Several family members have even lived over several lifetimes. However, this does seem to be a genetic trait that does seem to periodically jump random family members, such as Marilyn looks extremely normal but human standards. The Dracula line originates from Transylvania and may have been the basis of later legends and stories from fiction, such as Bram Stoker’s “Dracula” and Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein. Although currently American, they still have a vested interest belief in the paranormal, often welcoming friendly ghosts and spirits into their home. They also still stick to the cuisine and customs of their country. Their meals include such dishes as chopped lizard livers, filet of dragon and cream of vulture soup. However, they still fit in turkey and dressing at Thanksgiving, and Herman enjoys flapjacks for breakfast. The family is also relatively unsure of how much different they are to others. They are contrary to the fact that most people don't live with dust and cobwebs in darkened gloomy houses. They're completely unaware that their appearance makes others comfortable while entirely terrifying others. Several of Marilyn’s suitors have fled upon meeting Herman, who is apparently the most terrifying of the family to others. Few people are not perturbed by their appearances, such as Mr. Gateman, Clyde Thornton, and Dr. Dudley. People who try describing the Munsters to others are often perceived perceived as liars or maladjusted. Several individuals have confused Herman as a robot, an accident victim, a sea serpent, the missing link or a mummy. Grandpa has even been referred to as “a fat Jack the Ripper.” At one point, their likenesses even appeared as figures at the local wax museum horror exhibit. Relatives Main Family *Herman Munster *Lily Munster *Eddie Munster *Marilyn Munster *Grandpa Herman's Extended Relatives * Dr. Frankenstein - Herman's creator * Dr. Frankenstein IV - Dr. Frankenstein's great-grandson * Johann - Identified as Herman's "cousin" but is technically his older brother * Charlie Munster - Herman's twin brother * Lord Cavanaugh Munster - Herman's adoptive uncle and father figure * Lady Effigy Munster - Cavanaugh's wife * Freddie Munster - Cavanaugh and Effigie's son * Grace Munster - Cavanaugh and Effigie's daughter * Aunt Hyde - Herman's sister (called "Elsa Hyde" according to Here Come the Munsters) * Uncle Hyde - Aunt Hyde's husband (called "Norman Hyde" according to Here Come the Munsters) Lily and Grandpa's Extended Family *Grandma - Grandpa's thirteenth and late wife and the mother of Lily and Lester (called "Katja Dracula" according to The Munsters Today) * Aunt Elvira - Lily's aunt * Lester Dracula - Lily's brother and Grandpa's son * Yorga Dracula - Grandpa's brother * Cousin Humphrey - Grandpa's cousin and a lousy piano player * Cousin Igor - Grandpa's cousin and assistant and Dr. Frankenstein's former assistant * Cousin Phantom of the Opera * Cousin Wolverine - Grandpa's cousin who sends him lousy ingredients * Lady Dracula - Grandpa's mother who is very overbearing * Uncle Boris - A real swinger known by a photo * Uncle Frederick - Lily's uncle whose skull is always placed on the Halloween tree * Uncle Garrett and Aunt Mina - Relatives who live in Death Valley * Uncle Gilbert - Lily's uncle * Vlad Dracula - Grandpa's father who believed in committing to mistakes * Uncle George - Grandpa's uncle who was hung under unknown circumstances and who Grandpa admired because of his "swing" * Grandpa's 167 other wives - All deceased * Marilyn's mother and father/Lily's sister and brother-in-law/Grandpa's daughter and son-in-law - Marilyn's parents are deceased mad scientists who died in a lab explosion (called "Elsa and Norman Hyde" according to Here Come the Munsters) * Lily's countless other brothers and sisters Pets * Spot * Igor * Elmer * The Raven Dishes * Chopped liver lizard livers * Cold rhinoceros tongue sandwiches * Fillet of dragon * Eggs (gloomy side up) * Cream of vulture soup * Curried lizard casserole * Rolled hyena foot roast * Bird’s nest soup * Warm lady fingers with pickled frog ears * Dodo bird roast * Cream of buzzard soup * Iguana soup * Salamander salad with centipede dressing * Salad with cactus juice dressing * Piping hot bat milk Family Tree Official "incomplete" Family Tree Theoretical "complete" Family Tree Category:Munster Family